The field of the present invention is V-Belt drive mechanisms.
V-belt mechanisms generally employ a V-belt with one or more pulleys having an annular V-groove for receipt of the belt. Such V-belts include inclined faces which mate with the pulley groove. Tension in the belt causes the belt to be wedged into compressed contact with the pulley groove.
Traditionally, V-belts have generally been of resilient, rubber-like material of reinforced construction riding in metal pulleys. The coefficient of friction between such materials resulted in good power transmission. The combination of materials also allowed adequate heat transfer from the pulley and minimized wear. However, such mechanisms were limited in the capacity to transmit large forces. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art V-belt of this construction. In environments where high force transmission was required, rubber belts are limited in stress, tension and side pressures. Metal belts have been developed to accommodate higher loads. Because of the metal-to-metal contact between belt and pulleys, lubricant became necessary. Lubrication systems and lubricated components have the problems of additional complexity, contamination, required service and the like. Additionally, the lubricant needed for reasonable mechanism longevity also operated to reduce the required friction between the belt and the pulleys. Furthermore, the friction which was generated in such a system is subject to inconsistent conditions depending on oil film thickness, viscosity and the like. Thus, V-belt systems have remained somewhat limited in operation and utility.